


[podfic] Cold

by DiverTazSC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Draco, Cold, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverTazSC/pseuds/DiverTazSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the cold settles in, it's pretty hard to find warmth again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie_French](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_French/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285493) by [Sophie_French](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_French/pseuds/Sophie_French). 



| 

Cover Art provided by DiverTazSC

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Cold%201.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 18.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:44
  * [M4B](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Cold.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 38\. 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:44

  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Sophie_French wrote this for the lovely lumosed_quill for her birthday and I hope I did them both credit with this amazing work. Kudos belong to the author.
> 
> Major thanks to Queenie_mab for her gracious assistance with this first effort.


End file.
